veilbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Mya Losthos
'Mya Losthos, '(61 asf.- 112 asf.) was the Fox Matriarch of the Losthos Clan after the death of her husband, Parontin Losthos, the mother of Pictin and Raton Losthos, and a lifetime servant of the Swartkil Clan. She was the Losthos assigned to Almera, and was devastated by her mistress's death. She murdered her husband, under allegations that he impeded her ability to properly serve her rulers, and later became abusive towards her sons. At the outset of the War Against The Horde she was the top general for the Swartkil Horde, although she was killed in the first year of that war by her elder son, Pictin. Early Life Mya was born in Oakvine, presumably in Kilkata. She married Parontin in an unknown year, and moved to Vularnen, where her and Almera's children were born. Pictin was the eldest, born in 85 asf, Cia the second eldest, 90 asf, Palagan the third, 92 asf, and Raton and Veil the youngest, 97 asf. Vularnen Raid and Rise to Power Mya, in 99 asf., collarborated with Admiral Garrock of the SOO to allow the Shrews into Vularnen so as to sack the town of eleven hundred residents. Mya wished to be free of the Swartkil Clan, and her husband for his loyalty to the Clan. She thought the best way to free herself from this percieved oppression by males was to have all citizens of Vularnen murdered, minus her and her children. Eight hundred armed shrews pillaged Vularnen in September 99 asf., killing all but a handfful of townspeople. Veil's mother, Almera, was killed by Garrock himself. During the chaos Mya shot her husband as he attempted to defend the village, killing him quickly, and then ordered the burning of the house her husband lived in. To Mya's suprise, Alakir and his eldest children endured, and Mya was forced to abandon her ambitions of seizing control of the Swartkil Horde, then called the Freedom Fighters of the RIght, and submit to the authority of the Patriarch. However, with her husband dead, Mya became the Matriarch of the Losthos Clan, and in doing so, the second most powerful creature in the Horde. She then returned to Kilkata as Alakir searched for Veil with his two children, Palagan and Cia, after the young creature was captured by Garrock during the raid. She supported Cia's plan to burn Leftist villages upon Cia taking control of the Horde in 107 asf. Coup of 112 ASF. and War of The Horde Once Veil was found and returned to the ancestral home of the Oakvine Swartkils, Castle Kilkata, Mya encouraged Cia to stage a Coup de'tat and overthow her father. Upon being coronated, Cia appointed Mya the Grand Marshal of the Horde of The RIght, and the aging fox traveled to the Camp of Vulsk, where she took control of the old stoat's army. After the Battle of Slthorn Vale, Mya, defeated by Lord Darkstripe, returned to the camp, and, in the midst of a battle to protect the camp, was murdered by her son, Pictin Losthos, making him Patriarch of the Losthos Clan. Legacy Mya was known as a jealous, greedy, abusive, self centered creature who left nothing but evil in the world, but even she had good qualities, of which her devotion to Almera and Cia were the most prominent. It was, after all, her loyalty to Cia that led her to convince the young ferret to aspire for leadership of the Horde. Mya desperately wished for female dominance, and this expressed itself in hate and violent acts towards males. Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Foxes